PromiseCrush crush crush
by Andromeda Rae Borealis
Summary: Lyrical Fic shipping Draco/Astoria. Sorry if it's bad. It's my first time doing this type of fics. Set in the Battle of Hogwarts and Fifteen Years Later.


((Wow, this has got to be the longest one I've ever written. But then I have'nt writen much fics. :D My first Lyrical Fic, so have fun reading!))

**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**

Astoria looked up from her book. There he was again, looking at her with his cold grey eyes. She stared back defiantly with her own sea blue ones.

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
****You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

She couldn't believe he was over at the "dark" side. It was not the Draco she knew. It was not. She bit her lip and left, walking away from him.

**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)**

She knew that even when he ran away the last year, she still loved him. But did her love her back? If he did, he would have listened to her.

Astoria laughed quietly. She knew she was being selfish. If he had not joined the Death Eaters, he would have been killed by his father.

And possibly, just possibly, she would have been killed too.

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**

"Astoria! Wait!" he called after her. She wanted to run, but her feet stubbornly stayed on the spot. He ran twoards her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said. Those were the two words that she had been wanting to hear for a long time.

Tears fell down her pale cheeks. She brushed them away. Draco, sensing this, hugged her from behind. She couldn't move. Or maybe she didn't want to.

**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

"Why, Draco, why?" she asked. She didn't expect an answer. All she wanted was to be with him. She turned around to face him, and buried her head in his chest, crying. His protective arms wrapped around her.

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little lies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little lies**

No. What if one of the professors saw… She pulled away from him. He kissed her cheek, still holding her hand tightly. "I promise you Astoria, after all this, we'll run away and forget about everything. It'll just be the two off us" he said. She could not help but believe him. She smiled and hugged him again.

"Stay safe Astoria." He whispered.

**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)**

Suddenly, it was all chaotic, students were running out of their dormitories into the Great Hall, and the professors were escorting them. She walked with her fellow house mates, letting go of his hand. She knew it was time.

She turned her head around, and lost sight of him among the crowds.

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now**

She decided to stay and fight. She wanted to help Hogwarts. She knew this was right. She was assigned to the Ravenclaw Tower.

The attack begun.

**Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**

She aimed spells and hexes at Death Eaters in her way. She wanted to find him. She needed him. "Stupefy! Protego! Expelliarmus!" she screamed, shooting spells at the Death Eaters.

Then she got hit by a stunning spell and everything went black.

She felt herself being lifted up by a pair of strong arms into the Great hall, which was a temporary Emergency tent. Madam Pomfrey was treating the injured. She let Astoria drink some potion and Astoria woke up. She offered to help Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked off to treat to another patient. She soon got the hang of things. Everything was smooth until the battle got carried into the Great Hall.

The next hour was a blur. Harry and Voldemort were fighting, Bellatrix and Mrs Weasley were fighting… It was all too hard for her to catch up.

She heard the roar of triumph as the Dark Lord was finally defeated. Astoria cheered.

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh**

She felt a tug on her arm. "Draco?" she asked, while turning around. He was there, a few bruises here and there. She hugged him tight.

"You promised." She said.

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this**

_Fifteen Years Later_

"Come on Scorpius! Hurry up!" she called as she dragged her child to the station. He looked so much like his father, but he had her eyes, her blue eyes. Draco kissed her cheek as they sent their child off. She looked at the ring on her finger.

He kept his promise.


End file.
